Days of December
by Thought Thinker
Summary: An innocent girl named December's thrown into the world of vampires,nearly escaping rlisle brings her into his home to show her their ways.Renesmee doesn't like her;she secretly feels that December's stealing her family.TEMPORARILY DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Days of December

Chapter 1

December's POV

I was walking home from getting my favorite book, _Burned,_ signed. The day started out innocently enough…but I didn't know it would be the end of my normal life.

As I walked around a corner of an alley I had to go through to get home, I heard car brakes screeching.

My name was December. I was a pretty normal person. I loved to read, write, sing and dance. I painted pictures every now and then, but my main priority was fitting in at school and trying to get a writing career.

I had pitch black hair and a very pale complexion. My eyes were very odd. Due to a strange discoloration, they were a bright purple.

I had a somewhat Asian look but mostly resembled Irish roots. None of my roots made sense because I just recently moved out of Australia after living there all my life. I even had the accent.

I dressed sort of uniquely with knee socks and a head band on a daily basis. I never dressed dull.

I had only moved to Washington because it was where my brother, Tanner, lived and I needed a place to stay. My parents had recently thrown me out because they couldn't afford to take care of me.

So anyway, back to the end of my life. I didn't think the car was coming down the alley, so I didn't notice it until it was too late.

My life flashed before my eyes as the car slammed into me and I was thrown aside into rubble. It felt like I was socked in the stomach one million times.

The crushing force was too much to bear. _I can't die, _I thought,_ I'm only fifteen._

I could feel my insides turn to mush and could tell that I would not live to see tomorrow. My internal organs were useless now.

The person driving the car didn't even bother to stop and see if I was ok. I would haunt them forever if I found out how.

I lied there dying for at least three hours before I heard something stir down the end of the alley. I didn't move.

As another car sped down the alley, they threw a bottle out their window and it came crashing down on my broken ribs. I gasped in pain and that's when the sound stirred again.

I didn't want to move but I had to. The pain was so bad! I could here footsteps approaching. I cowered away from the hand that rested on my shoulder. It was too cold.

"Calm down sweetheart, I can help you. What's your name?" A male voice asked.

"December. I'm fifteen." I gasped.

"What a beautiful name. Now, you are dying. You probably already know that, but I can help you if you want." He said.

"What's your name?" I asked. I wanted to know so if he really could save me, I could thank him.

"My name is Carlisle. Carlisle Cullen. "He said.

"Now do you want my help?" Carlisle asked patiently.

A breath sent spiraling pain through my body.

"Yes, yes…Anything!" I said quickly.

He gently lifted my wrist. I recoiled from his icy cold touch. He told me to just calm down and relax.

I did as best I could as he brought my wrist to his lips.

Suddenly I felt fire burning throughout my whole hand.

The fire moved quickly to my upper arm, but took it's time claiming my shoulder.

I screamed and screamed. I swore I was on fire. "Put it out! Put the fire out, please!" I yelled as he lifted me up into his arms.

By the time we were whooshing through the air, the fire had claimed my eye sight and my world went black.

**Ok guys, I hope you like my story so far. Please review so I can know what you think and so I can decide whether the story is worth continuing or not. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

December's POV

I woke up on a long white table in a big white room. I didn't know how I got there or why I was there. I tried to search through my memories but it all felt like I was looking at them through muddy water.

Something was different.

I couldn't put my finger on it, but I knew something had happened. I searched and searched my memories again, but decided to just start with the basics. My name was December Dakota Lee. I was

fifteen. I lived in Seattle, Washington with my brother. My parents had recently kicked me out. I had pitch black hair. I had purple eyes. I was probably the palest person alive. I had just almost died. I had

an Australian accent. I…wait. I had just almost died? Everything was coming back now. The car, Carlisle, the burning fire. I yanked my arms up to my eyes before I even knew I did and I didn't look burned.

I examined my legs and they looked fine too. I stood up at a speed that I didn't know I had. Everything looked like my eyes were microscopes. I could see every strand of fabric and every little crack in

the wood floor. I could smell everything and hear everything too. Suddenly, the same fire that burned through my veins the night that Carlisle guy "helped" me was burning in my throat. My hands flew

up to my neck and I strained to hear some sign of human life. I gasped at the pain that wouldn't subside in my throat. I found the door on the opposite side of the room. When I opened it, I could smell

other people that had been there. I looked around the house until I found the kitchen. I peered inside the fridge and grabbed the first liquid I saw. I found the glass cabinet and poured myself a glass of

what appeared to be orange juice. I guzzled the glass but it did nothing to the burning sensation. I ran to the fridge and got myself a tall glass of water and chugged it, but still nothing. I let out a sound of

irritation and walked back upstairs to the room I was previously in. Before I went upstairs though, I grabbed a blanket and a pillow from the couch. I looked at my watch as I made my bed on the table and

saw it was 8:02 pm. I lied on my make-shift bed and closed my eyes, even though I didn't feel tired. After a while of trying to fall asleep, I just ended up staring out the big glass window/wall.

9:00 pm, nothing had changed.

10:00 pm, nothing had changed.

11:00 pm, nothing had changed.

12:00 am, wholly shit!

I opened my eyes and there was the Carlisle guy standing right in front of me. I shot up and before I knew it I was in a crouched, defensive position in the far corner.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you." He said.

Nine people had come into the room out of nowhere.

"December this is my family. My sons Edward, Emmett and Jasper. And my daughters, Bella, Rosalie and Alice. My wife Esme, my granddaughter Renesmee and her imprint, Jacob." Carlisle said, pointing

out everyone as he went.

"Whoa, look at her eyes!" I heard Renesmee say. I looked down in embarrassment.

"Extraordinary." I heard Jasper mutter in amazement.

"That's the coolest thing I've ever seen. A vampire with purple eyes! You truly are extraordinary." Jacob said, earning a sour glance from Renesmee. She moved her glare from Jacob to me.

"Wait, whoa, whoa, whoa what do you mean vampire? Those don't exist!" I said confusion clear on my face.

"December, in order to save you…I had to turn you into a vampire. All of my children and my wife are vampires. Even I am a vampire. Renesmee is only a half vampire and Jacob is a werewolf." Carlisle

calmly explained. I just sat there in a daze. I was now a vampire. A vampire. Would I have to drink blood? Or avoid the sunlight? Would I turn into a monster? No, I don' think I would. I mean look at

Carlisle, he most definitely isn't a monster. I looked straight into Carlisle's eyes and said, "What does this mean for me?"

"You won't be able to see your family again, it would be too dangerous and if you choose you can stay here and learn our ways." Carlisle said. I thought this through for a minute. I didn't have much

family so I wasn't going to be missing much. My brother hated me, my parents kicked me out and I had no other family, so what choice did I have? I sighed.

"So does that mean I could stay here?" I asked, hoping the answer would be yes.

"Of course, December. You can stay here forever if you choose." Edward said, stepping forward.

"I agree with Edward." Bella said.

"I could use a new "doll", it will be so much fun!" Alice said with a sly and excited smile.

Everyone else but Renesmee offered for me to stay here.

"Thank you, all of you. I would love to stay here…but I'm going to need everyone's approval before I start living here," I said looking at Renesmee. Everyone else looked at her, too, making her blush and

look down at the floor with a shy smile. She clearly liked all the attention.

"Well….I guess she can stay." She said with a small pout on her face and disappointment in her voice. I wondered what was up with this girl and why she didn't like me. I mean she was my age

probably. I didn't recall doing anything to upset her besides that compliment Jacob gave me. I decided to shrug it off. I'm sure she will be nicer if I kill her with kindness. Alice showed me to my new

room. It was BIG. And it had a queen sized bed in it. I noticed that everyone had smelt good when they walked past me. It was a weird, immortal smell. Everyone but Jacob smelt good. He smelt like wet

dog! It was disgusting, but he was super sweet and nice so I didn't let it affect me. I heard footsteps come into my room. I turned around to see Renesmee.

"Oh, hi Renesmee, what's up?" I asked with a smile. She returned my smile with a glare of pure hatred. She zoomed into the room more and cornered me. She had her hands like a barrier against the

wall so I couldn't go anywhere.

"You listen to me, _December_. Who do you think you are coming in here and just stealing my family away from me?" She said in an acidic tone.

I looked at her, confusion clouding my features.

She gave an exasperated sigh and said, "None of them would leave your side the whole three days you were changing. They thought there was something "_special_" about you."

Her tone really ticked me off.

"Stay away from my family and Jacob. Especially Jacob." She said and pushed off the wall, walking out of the room and slamming the door on her way out. I stood there thinking _somebody woke up on_

_the wrong side of the coffin._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys Sorry For Not Updating for so long but I just couldn't think of anything good to write!**

Chapter 3

December's POV

I didn't know what the hell Renesmee's problem was, but I wasn't going to let it affect my awesome new life.

Carlisle taught me EVERYTHING to know about vampires. He even told me that they didn't "eat" humans. They fed from animals, which totally relieved me.

My first hunting trip was very interesting.

~Flashback~

Emmett, Jasper, Jacob and Renesmee took me to the woods and told me to expand my senses. It was hard because Renesmee kept breathing huffy sighs and groaning for me to hurry up.

Emmett told her to shut up so I could concentrate. I laughed and concentrated hard. I heard soft footsteps just north of me and let my instincts take over. I ran uber fast and lost hearing of the others.

I abruptly stopped and peered through bushes that blocked a clearing. A bear was sitting by the water, eating a fish. Before I could pounce a strange feeling swept over me and suddenly I was on all fours and smelled like dirt.

It felt safe enough to walk over to the bear now so I did. The bear did nothing when I walked over but possessively little closer. pull his fish a

I lunged at the bear and as my teeth sunk into the meaty neck I felt the weird feeling sweep over me. I was on two feet again and smelled normal.

When I drained the bear dry, I turned around to see the four of them staring at me in shock.

"What? I wanted something big, but it didn't really quench this thirst. If that thing didn't then what will?" I asked them, but didn't get an answer. Jasper was the first to talk again.

"Oh. My. Goodness." Was all he muttered.

"What?" I asked panicked.

"Wholly crap! You didn't know that you just totally turned into a bear and then changed back?" Emmett asked.

"No I just knew that something slightly odd had happened." I said. For some reason this didn't frighten me, but it did shock me.

Carlisle had talked of vampires having special gifts like Jasper, Edward, Alice, Bella and Renesmee, but I never dreamed that I would get such a power.

"Well I bet you couldn't change into me! There's no way I can be copied." Renesmee said smugly, looking at me expectantly.

This girl was really irking me! I was about to punch her in her pretty little face until I noticed that I no longer had hands.

Again I was on all fours and felt quite poised. I looked at myself and saw that I had turned into a panther.

I snarled at Renesmee and she took a step back. Jasper knelt beside me and stroked my head. It was weird but I liked it and leaned into his hand.

"Well December, it looks like we have something to tell Carlisle."

~End of Flashback~

So yep that was my first hunting trip. I found that I didn't thirst for humans. Just animals. Human blood tasted very unappealing to me.

Today I got enrolled in school and boy was that something, too.

~Another Flashback~

I was sitting outside the Principal's office listening to my I-pod. Carlisle and Esme were getting me enrolled.

As I was jamming out to Justin Bieber, a cute boy got pushed into a chair next to me by a mean looking adult and the secretary lady said, "Carsten, this the third time this week you've been in here!" He merely shrugged her off and slumped down in his chair.

He looked tall and muscular. His hair was bleach blonde and looked like Justin Bieber's hair before he cut it. His awkwardly orange eyes scanned the office.

_He must have a weird pigment thing in his eyes like me,_ I thought. All in all, this guy was pretty hot.

Of course, me never taking an interest in boys after eighth grade, I barely noticed him. The song changed to Damned If I Do Ya by All Time Low and I couldn't help but jam out on air guitar in my seat.

Carsten looked at me without a readable expression. I stopped my air guitar and sat still, quite embarrassed.

I shyly looked over at him and he just smiled. If I could blush still, my whole face would be cherry red.

"Uh hi. I'm Carsten." He said. "I don't think I've seen you around before. I would have recognized your awesome eyes."

"Thanks. I'm new. I mean my name isn't new, it's December." I said, mentally slapping myself for acting so stupid.

"Nice accent! Um, British right?" He asked confused.

"No, Australian. But not a lot of people recognize it." I said more confidently.

"It's sexy. Just like you." He said, smiling slyly. His stare made me feel uncomfortable. It looked too hungry.

"Oh thank-"I started to awkwardly say, but was interrupted by a loud "Carsten!"

It sounded like a girl and I instantly tensed. The last thing I needed was drama at this school even before I was actually a student. "Damn it, Twyla." He muttered guiltily and scared.

As Carsten looked in the direction of the voice with a guilty look on his face, I dashed off at vampire speed into the car and locked myself in. I put my ear buds back in and blasted The Medic Droid.

I was literally saved by the girly shriek.

**If you guys haven't noticed I really REALLY like Justin Bieber!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

December's POV

I looked over to my window/wall in my room and saw the sun starting to shine. I had lied in bed all night, awake.

This was the only thing I didn't like about being a vampire, not sleeping. I used to be an avid dreamer, remembering every dream I had. But now I can't dream so my imagination runs wild all night.

I glanced at my clock, and saw that it was 5:00 am. Time to get up. This was going to be my routine for the next few years: Get up, Shower, Get dressed, Put on shoes, Go outside to catch a squirrel, Brush my teeth, Put on my makeup and Tease my hair.

After I did all those things I put on my kandi and my necklace that the first boy I loved gave me. It didn't end well but I still wear it. Now I was ready to go.

Since Renesmee and I are both juniors in the same high school we walk to school together. When I went into her room to see if she was ready, I saw her curled up in the blankets, snoring softly.

Normally I was able to control my anger and temper, but it spiked right then and there.

"Renesmee!" I shrieked, "what are you still doing in bed?"

"What does it look like dumb ass I'm sleeping!"She said sleepily. She launched a pillow at me, but I caught it right next to my face.

When I chucked it back, she was sitting up and it hit her stomach. She fell back with an _oomph_ sound and I said," Get up we've got to go."

"What is going on?" I heard Bella shout from the hallway.

"December's being mean to me!"Renesmee shouted.

_Wtf?_ Was all I was thinking at that moment.

"Sweetheart, I do not approve of you lying and I better not catch you doing it again. Now, get up before I send Uncle Jasper in here." Bella said in a motherly tone.

Renesmee got up, but with total attitude. I had to leave the room because it was so sickening to me.

The walk to school was not fun at all. Let's just say I wished she was a full vampire because then I could rip her pretty little caramel curls out of her head and then laugh when it didn't grow back.

School started and passed. The next thing I knew it was lunch time and I was relieved that Renesmee wasn't in any of my classes so far. It turns out I only had one class with her.

My schedule was Social Studies, 1-2 Algebra, Science, Symphonic Band, Lunch, Advanced Chorus (The class with Renesmee) and then Honors English for my last two classes.

I tried out for the soft ball team before I had come to school and I made Pro Allstars. Practice was all week and I had signed up for cheerleading and made the squad. That practice was at night every day. I was basically swamped.

When I was walking home after softball practice, I was by myself because Renesmee was hanging out with some of her friends and her boyfriend. Who the heck would date that psycho chic from hell? Beats me.

As I rounded a corner, Carsten appeared out of nowhere. "Hey…um what was your name again?" He asked.

"It's December, don't you remember Mrs. Kropidlowski introducing me to the class?" I asked, but it looked like he had no idea what I was talking about. We had science class together and apparently that isn't a class where he listens too well.

"Yea sure anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a double date with me, my girlfriend Twyla and my friend Keenan. Don't worry he doesn't know I'm doing this so it's not like he's too scared to ask you out. I think you know him. He says you guys talked in your Algebra class. Anyway he's like crazy about you so I couldn't let this opportunity for you guys pass." Carsten said without pausing.

I thought about it for a minute. Keenan was cute and really sweet. He had bronze, almost metallic, hair and had freckles all over the bridge of his nose. He was taller than me, but only by an inch or two. When we talked in Algebra, he was really nice and had the cutest stutter.

"Sure, I'll go. When is it?" I asked.

"Friday night at eight. We were going to go to Port Angeles and were going to eat somewhere there. I'll have Keenan come get you around seven thirty." He answered.

"All right I'll tell him where to get me tomorrow. See ya later." I said as I was walking away.

Wow I was already asked out on a date on my first day…This should be fun. I can't wait to rub it into Renesmee's face!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

December's POV

Friday night rolled around and I was standing on my porch, waiting for Keenan. Just as I thought this whole date was just a joke, Keenan pulled up in a lime green Lamborghini. I smiled at his car choice…he either must have a good job or rich parents. Keenan turned off the ignition and stepped out of the car.

"Hey D-D-December, are you r-r-ready?" he greeted me with a smile.

"Yup, let's go! I can't wait. Where are we going?" I asked as I buckled myself into the front seat.

He turned the car back on, turned around and stepped on the gas. "I found this p-p-p-place called Very Simple and they're s-s-s-s-s-s-supposed to have great food and it's not very p-p-p-popular yet so it won't be crowded." He replied as he turned onto the freeway.

When we got there it was cold, but of course I didn't feel it. Keenan probably wanted to make a good first impression, so he put his jacket around me…that definitely earned him some points.

The restaurant was sort of dimmed for a romantic atmosphere and I could smell everything in it from the flower center pieces to the ingredients in the kitchen.

"Hello, welcome toooo…" the waiter trailed as he looked up. "We'd like a table for t-t-t-two, maybe somewhere in the b-b-b-back." Keenan asked, trying to get the waiters attention.

"Yea sure man…but would this lovely lady like to sit somewhere different?" The waiter asked. His stare was making me a little bit uncomfortable…he'd been doing it since he first noticed me.

"No," I said, leaning into Keenan and taking his hand, "I'll sit wherever Keenan wants." Hopefully the waiter took the hint. His face fell a tad, but he led us to a table. "W-W-W-Why are your hands so c-cold?" Keenan asked me as we sat down.

"Oh I'm always cold…it's genetic." I replied trying to make up a good excuse.

Dinner was ok for human food and I had a lot more fun afterward. Carsten and Twyla joined us for the double date part and we went to the Carnival.

There were bright neon colors everywhere as we walked around for hours. One ride was amazing, it was called the Rainbow Twister. It was shaped like a giant bowl that we all had to lay down in it. Once we were all buckled in and stuff the ride started spinning. It moved like a washing machine and Keenan held my hand the whole time.

Since Keenan played baseball he was able to win me a stuffed dragon. It was the cutest! On the ride home I learned that his favorite color was purple (like my eyes!), his favorite soda was Code Red, his family was rich, his middle name was Beau (which means boyfriend in French) and that he's never dated a girl for more than a week because they've always broken up with him.

It seemed like we got home way too fast and I was sad to leave him. Before I got out of the car I said "Thanks for the ride home and thanks for the date…it was really fun."

"W-W-We should do it again if y-y-y-y-you had so much fun." He replied, having the widest smile I've ever seen.

I couldn't help but just stare into his eyes for a second…they were so green! His bronze hair and freckles perfectly complimented his eyes. _His lips looked soft too… _I thought as he slowly leaned toward me.

The kiss was quick, but sweet. I was right…his lips were soft! If my heart still beat, it would be racing. He cupped his hand around my cheek, and just as he was about to kiss me again Carlisle came out and shouted my name.

"Dang it, Carlsile!" I whispered, "I've got to go, I'll see you on Monday."

"Wait December!" Keenan stopped me, "I just wanted t-t-t-to ask you if w-w-w-well, may-y-y-ybe you would…u-u-u-um…" He trailed.

"Yes Keenan, I'll be you girlfriend." I answered. He kissed me one last time then smiled as I got out of the car.

I watched Keenan as he sped off into the darkness. "Good evening," Carlisle greeted me as I walked up the stairs, "Who was that?"

"Remember, I went on a date tonight? That was Keenan, he's super cute and sweet." I told Carlisle.

"Ah yes, Keenan." Carlisle said thoughtfully, "I remember Renesmee mentioning him…Did he treat you alright?"

"Haha yes Carlisle, he was a gentleman." I replied laughing.

"Alrighty then good…I would like to meet him sometime if you don't mind, since you're practically my daughter now."

.Gee. Did I just hear Carlisle right? He called me his daughter…wow. I hate my real dad, he's always drunk and comes home late and yells at me for no reason. One time I worked on a story for months and when I let him read it he burned it right in front of me…Carlisle would never do that to me. I know he wouldn't so that's why when he said that it brought tears to my eyes.

"What's wrong December? If you don't want me to meet him, just say so." He said worriedly.

"No, no it's not that. It's just, my old dad was a dead-beat and basically the reason I got kicked out so it just means a lot to mean that someone like you would _want _me as your daughter."

"Oh December," Carlisle said as he hugged me, "You are a wonderful girl and you just didn't get born to the right parents. Everything will be ok now, now you have a father that loves you and cherishes your talent."

"I know…thank you." I sighed.

**Check out December's cute Dragon on my profile! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

December's POV

_Delilah slowly placed one step across another, scaling the slim, hundred foot catwalk. Her petite frame and light weight made the task much easier than she imagined possible. The back ground chorus boomed throughout the theater as the play "Gentle Night" was being performed on Center Stage. The Theater was standing room only tonight and the audience looked like ants in contrast to the actors. That's when Jameson stepped onto the stage, playing the part of a young man named Cameron. Little did the audience know that Delilah was about to save the whole theater, the whole play and herself. _

_Since she was dressed as a character from the time period, the 1700's, and this was the premier of the play nobody would know that it is different. After taking a deep breath and hoping her plan would work, she leapt off the catwalk, gracefully plummeting the hundred feet. Terror filled her mind and the force of the fall was cutting off her breath. Just as she was about to smash into Downstage, Delilah wrapped her small fingers around a fold in the giant, velvet red curtain and slowed her fall._

_Landing lightly on the stage, Delilah spoke her lines, "No Cameron! You cannot depart like this, you cannot leave me behind…"_

_Jameson looked confused but spoke his lines, "I am terribly sorry Mylya, but I must go."_

"_No!" Delilah shouted as she grabbed Jameson in her arms and swung him out of the path of a falling sandbag. Sandbags started falling amongst the stage and actors scattered._

"_Oh no!" Delilah exclaimed, "I'm too late."_

_Sandbags were still falling, but now the light fixtures that hung above the audience were swaying and coming undone, falling on the spectators._

"_Delilah!" Jameson shouted to her, "Move!"_

_Delilah looked up, but it was too late. A-_

"December!" Esme shouted, "Would you please come downstairs!"

I sighed and closed my laptop, putting my story on hold. Today felt like any other day, it was a Saturday and I was simply typing more to my story. I had been working on it ever since I turned into a vampire and now it was almost done. It was called "_Black Stars_" and it was about a girl who got hired as an actress, but found that the acting world had many mystical secrets. I was hoping to get my book published, but many others had been quite rudely turned down.

"Give me a second please, Esme."

I put on a pair of gray skinny jeans, and my favorite So So Happy t-shirt, with a pair of orange Chuck Taylor high-tops that I customized.

I could hear everyone whispering downstairs and started wondering what everyone was up to. Softly stepping down the hall toward the stairs, I abruptly hear the whispering stop. "You can't sneak around a house full of vampires, December." Alice whispered from downstairs, so quietly that humans wouldn't hear. I laughed and walked down the stairs.

Just as I reached the bottom everyone shouted, "SURPRISE!" Of course me being a big scaredy cat, I screamed, jumped ten feet in the air and fell back down on my butt. Everyone started laughing then said, "Happy Birthday!" Keenan walked over to me and helped me up, then hugged me and whispered, "Happy birthday."

The room was covered in Lavender, Jasmine and Jacaranda's. Soft looking, pastel purple silk covered everything and crystals lined the room. The sight would have brought tears to my eyes if I could still cry. All of the Cullens were there, Jacob was there and my friends Snow, Cori, Matthew, James and Keenan were there, too.

"Wholly crap, you guys scared the walloper outa me!" I exclaimed, but smiled at the same time.

"Walloper? Is that like Australian slang? Haha I like it, say some more!" Emmett asked.

"Haha, alright. Emmett, I could clobber 'ya in the crown jewels for bein' such a dorongo." I said, laying my accent on thick. Edward burst out laughing along with Carlisle while Emmett looked very, very confused. I couldn't help but smirk as Emmett said, "Where's Google Translate when you need it!"

"Alright, alright everyone," Alice said getting everyone quiet, "Let's open presents first! Jasper hand me ours."

"Wait, how did you guys know it was my birthday today? I never told you." I asked, knitting my eyebrows together in confusion.

"December, do you forget often that I'm practically a mind reader?" Edward asked me. I smiled and Alice led me to a chair at their long table in the dining room (which they never use). Everyone followed behind us.

"Here," Alice squealed shoving a medium sized box wrapped in white paper and a purple ribbon into my hands.

I slowly opened it, being careful as to save the ribbon, and pulled out a pair of bright yellow Chuck Taylor Hightops. "Oh my goodness, thank you Alice and Jasper, I love them!" I said, hugging the two of them.

"Haha you welcome, December." Jasper said.

Edward put another box in front of me, "December, open ours next."

I pulled the ribbon and paper off the box and opened it to find one of my stories resting inside. The only thing different about the story though, was that it was in actual book form. I gasped in pure shock and looked at Bella and Edward.

"No way…did you…" I trailed.

"Yep," Bella beamed, "We brought your story to a publisher and they loved it. As soon as all the legalities and editing is done, you'll have a published book."

I wished I could still cry at that very moment. I got up and hugged them both as tight as I could (without hurting them).

"Thank you so much." I sighed. "You're welcome." They said in unison.

Rosalie and Emmett handed me a long slim box. When I opened it I saw a strapless dress that probably reached right above my knee. The top portion was purple with little sequins all over it, and the bottom portion puffed out and was a blended mixture of navy blue, bright purple and a light cream color. The bottom also had a few sequins on it.

I thanked them and Jacob said, "Here's one from Renesmee and I."

I opened the present and pulled out a set of various colored rolls of ductape. "This is so cool! Thank you guys. How did you know that I love making stuff out of ductape?" I asked as I hugged Jacob.

"Well, Nessie showed me all of your crafts, you know with her gift, and we just kinda thought this would be cool." Jacob stated with a grin. I went to hug Renesmee but she stepped away from my arms and looked at me like I was crazy. I decided not to let her rudeness bother me on my birthday, so I sat back down.

Snow, Cori, Matthew and James gave me a small present wrapped in zebra print paper and tied with a neon orange ribbon. I opened it and found 26 pieces of paper. When I read what was on it I squealed and jumped up. The papers were concert tickets. There were six to see 3OH!3, six to see the Medic Droid, six to see All Time Low, six to see Blood On The Dance Floor and two to see Justin Bieber (Only Cori and I like Justin Bieber).

My eyes got all wide and I sat back down, "Oh my gosh, guys this must have cost you a fortune! How did you get this many tickets?"

"Baby sitting money," Cori said simply.

"I just sold one of my guitars," Matthew said.

"Cleaning LOTS of houses," Snow said with a grim look. She shivered in horror and I laughed at her.

"Savings for a new car," James said with a smile.

"You guys," I said, gesturing to the tickets. "You didn't have to do this."

"Don't sweat it, Miss Aussie, we've been planning this even before you moved here. We only had to buy like five more tickets. There's one for all of us, except for the JB concert, you and Cori can have fun at that." Snow said, her face scrunching up at the mention of Justin Bieber.

"Awww thank you guys!" I said with affection as I group hugged them.

Keenan took my hand and said, "O-o-ok guys, now i-i-it's my turn. James, can you cover D-D-December's e-e-eyes for me? Thanks." Keenan said as James's hands covered my eyes.

"Ok, n-n-now just let m-me lead you." The smells around me changed from flowers and sugar to metal and gasoline. Why had Keenan taken me to the garage? I heard a few of our friends gasp and Jacob whistled. "Close y-your eyes." Keenan commanded. I did as I was told and I felt James's hands go away. Keenan stepped behind me and wrapped his hands around my waist. Ever so gently he took my left hand in his and I felt hard metal press into my palm. Just this simple gesture made me feel nervous and all melty.

"Happy b-b-birthday, babe." Keenan whispered so quietly that if I weren't a vampire, I would've had trouble hearing him. I slowly opened my eyes and saw the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. There, parked right in front of me, was a bright red 2004 Saleen S7. I gasped and looked at what was in my hand…it was the key to the beauty.

"Oh my gosh, Keenan…how…why…what…huh? I-Is it really mine?" I asked embarrassed.

"Haha yea, i-i-it is. D-D-Do you want to take me for a-a-a ride?" Keenan asked.

I smiled and turned to Carlisle, "Can I?" I asked.

"Wellllll, it is your birthday…sure go for it." Carlisle said, gesturing toward the car.

Before I could even thank Carlisle, Keenan had picked me up in his arms. He opened the door to the driver's side and placed me in the seat, then he went to the passenger side and jumped in.

_Edward, tell Carlisle I said thank you, please!_ I thought as I pulled out of the garage. The hum of the car and the feel of the engine felt right as I drove down the road. I knew that Saleen S7's could reach speeds of 200 mph and more, so as soon as I was out on the open highway I stepped on the gas.

90…100…150…170…200. It felt as if the speedometer would just keep getting higher. I glanced over at Keenan and frowned. He had a death grip on the door and looked like he was about to scream.

"Keenan…are you alright? You look scared out of your wits." I asked worriedly.

"Huh? Oh yea I'm ok," He said loosening his grip on the door.

"You're lying," I sang, "What's the matter?"

He looked over at me and said, "Well I've just never seen someone drive so fast and not crash before. It's kinda freaky, how did you learn to drive so controlled?"

"Oh, when I was like thirteen, my dad let me drive his truck for the first time and from then on I've never been able to stop driving. I would race and drive my parent's places and all the good stuff that comes from driving. My dad trained me real well." I said, making Keenan finally relax completely.

"So where should we go?" I asked.

"Well there's this beach I know about by my house, wanna go there?" He suggested.

I abruptly braked and drifted the car around in a half circle so that we were along the side of the deserted highway. "Lead the way." I said with a smile.

^^^At the Beach ^^^

Keenan and I were walking down the beach with my ice cold hand laced with his soft warm fingers. My head was leaned against shoulder and my long black hair was draped on his back. The mid afternoon sun was hidden behind clouds so the beach was cool, and misty. Everything was perfect, until the wind started to blow.

My breath caught and a burning sensation spread from my tongue to all the way down my throat. I held my breath, stopped walking and stepped in front of Keenan. Resisting the horrible urge, I looked in his eyes and asked, "Keenan, are my eyes a dark purple?" I asked extremely panicked.

"Y-Y-Yup they're a beautiful de-e-eep purple, why?" Keenan asked.

I paused for a moment then abruptly said, "I have to go. Here, take my car home." I shoved the key into his hand then started running (at human pace) away.

"December!" Keenan shouted catching me. "December, w-w-what's wrong? Are you ok?"

"Please, please I have to go, or else I'll hurt you!" I shouted at him trying to break free of his hold without hurting him.

"No p-p-please December, don't l-l-leave. I haven't e-e-even got to k-k-kiss you good night." He said with a sad look on his face. I thought hard about this, could I kiss him without drinking his blood? I decided that I was strong enough to not hurt the guy that I loved.

I stood on my tip toes and gently placed a soft kiss on his lips. That's when I made the mistake of wanting more. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. The next thing I knew, he was sliding his tongue along my bottom lip, practically begging entrance. I stupidly allowed and felt his tongue travel along my cheek. His tongue left my mouth much too soon and he pulled away, breathing heavily…I forgot that he had to breath. I breathed harder too just for show, and placed my forehead against his.

Before even thinking about it, I let my lips trail down his cheek and all the way down to his neck. I slowly pulled him down and into the sand so that he was on top of me. He went back in for another kiss and I didn't object, but I should have. His hand trailed across my stomach and I loved the feel of it. This time I was the one who did the tonguing. Without any warning at all, Keenan sucked on my tongue, forcing me to moan.

I was now completely lost in Keenan and didn't think about anything. The next thing I knew, Keenan's delicious smelling blood was pooled on my tongue, making its way down my throat. The moment I got a taste I wanted more. Breaking the kiss, I once again trailed my lips down to his neck where his blood was pounding erratically. Opening my mouth wide, I sliced through Keenan's skin like soft butter.

First he winced, but then he settled down and softly moaned. That's when I came to my senses and released his throat, jumping off him. "Keenan!" I cried, "Are you ok?"

He was unconscious. I ripped a bit of my t-shirt off and placed it against his neck, where I bit him. I then backed away from him and curled up in a tiny ball, rocking back and forth. Sobs wracked my body, but no tears came…I couldn't cry anymore. I was a pure monster and there was nothing I could do about it.

**Like? Don't Like? I hope you did C= I spent all Day working on it…I thought it was time that December and Keenan had a "moment" lol. But what will happen now that December has exposed herself and will Keenan be ok? Stay Tuned and Review! (Nice Constructive Criticism Is Always Welcome C=) Oh and check out December's Dress from Emmett and Rosalie on my profile!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I just wanted to say a quick thanks to EdwardandBella'sLoveIsForever and nickiecullenforlife for always sticking by this story! Thank you guys C=**

Days of December

Chapter 7

December's POV

It had been two days since my…um…_incident_ with Keenan. I still felt so ashamed of myself for biting him, I even overheard Carlisle saying I almost killed him. He was in our house, resting somewhere because he still hadn't woken up.

Oddly though, I wasn't feeling too good as well. Carlisle had told me that vampires couldn't get sick, but I was starting to question that. My stomach constantly burned like it was on fire and my head throbbed non-stop. I was also becoming weak, I couldn't run as fast or pick up really heavy stuff. I couldn't control my shape shifting either, it would take a lot of energy for me to turn into something at my own will.

Everyone was concerned that something was happening to me, but Carlisle was still trying to figure out what.

On that second day, Carlisle called me into his office. I knocked on his door and heard a muffled "Come in."

I walked in, "You wanted to see me Carlisle?"

He was engrossed in whatever was underneath his microscope. This was my favorite room in the house because there were so many books! And there was a bunch of history, which I enjoyed too.

"December, I don't know how this is possible…but it appears that you have been poisoned. I am examining Keenan's blood sample that I took and it's full of a certain toxin. It was always rumored to be real, but never actually was proven. The toxin is called Dylavain. After careful research and study of human items, I came to a startling conclusion. All human food has somehow been tainted with this toxin, making humans highly dangerous for vampires. I have actually been studying this for a while, after I got several reports from friends of mine that vampires were dying by the dozens. I've finally pieced the puzzle toge-"

"Wait!" I cut him off. "Did you say that vampires were _dying _by the dozens?"

Carlisle caught my drift, then whispered, "Yes, December."

Only one thought was flying through my mind…dying. I was breathing hard now, practically gasping. My eyes frantically whipped around, indicating that I was more than likely having a panic attack.

"December, are you ok? There's one last thing I have to tell you."

I had already run out of the room before he finished. I flew down the hallway, into the room that Keenan was sleeping in. When I threw open the door it almost came off its hinges and when I slammed it shut, a crack ran down the middle of the door. Keenan was still sound asleep, or at least that's what it looked like. I briskly walked over to his bed and sat down on it.

I was startled when I heard Keenan mutter so softly that I had a very hard time hearing him, "It burns, fire…" Then he sucked in a breath of air. Keenan looked a little different, he was much paler and his hair was a lot shinier. Now it looked extremely more metalic than it did before. Something was wrong with him, I could feel it.

I felt so paniced that I didn't even know who I should call. "Jasper!"

Jasper and I had become sort of close. When Renesmee was born, Alice had started to want a child more than anything else. When I came along I found myself spending a lot of time with them. Then one day, when Alice and Jasper were watching a movie, I joined them. Toward the end of the movie, I heard Alice whisper in my ear, "December? Would you consider being our "daughter" since I can't have kids of my own?"

"Absolutly." I whispered back. From that point on I decided that I could be everyone that didn't have kids daughter.

Jasper walked in, "December, what's the matter?"

My paniced feeling instantly calmed when I said, "It's Keenan, he doesn't look ok. He's too pale."

Jasper walked over and took a goo d look at him. "Don't scream. The fire will go soon." Keenan muttered really quietly again.

"Oh no." Jasper muttered.

^^^The Next Day ^^^

Rain was cascading down through the forest, making my long black hair frizz and curl. I was sitting on a log in the middle of the forest, sobbing without tears. It was a horrible feeling in my stomach, combining with my poisoning.

I had done what nobody else thought I could do. I wasn't supposed to have venom, I had never had it before. One time, I had bit Bella because everyone was testing if I was venomous or not and I wasn't then. That's why it's a total mystery as to how Keenan was now a vampire. Of course he was _so _beautiful. I mean he was extremely hansom before, but now he was breath taking. But also now he would never be able to see his family, be a normal person or be able to go around humans for a long while now.

I had completely ruined his life in one more way, too. Since his body was riddled with Dylavain when he was human, he was poisoned just like me. The poisoning took a full year to kill, but that might not be enough time to find a cure.

Just the thought of Keenan dying a slow painful death as a vampire sent another wave of tearless sobs through my body. In the past twenty-four hours my mind had numbed, and my body had almost completely shut down. I couldn't bare to face Keenan yet, thinking he must hate me.

"December," I heard Keenan's beautiful new voice behind me, "please don't cry."

I turned around, choking my sobs until they completely died. "I'm so sorry." I managed to get out before I put my face in my hands.

He came around so that he was in front of me, and pulled my hands away from my face. "Don't be sorry. It's wasn't your fault, I understand the urge for blood you have now. I understand how hard it is not to go over to the nearest person and rip their throat out. And I don't care about living for longer than I'm supposed to, because now I can spend forever with you."

"How do you know you want forever with me? Not even my real parents or my brother wanted me around. I've basically stolen life from you and now we're doomed to death because of me." I shot at him.

He sighed and sat down next to me, "December, the moment I saw you I knew you were going to be mine. No matter what I had to go through I would have tried my hardest. We're juniors in high school, almost seniors, almost adults. I was really hoping stuff would work out with you. On our first date, I was really nervous because I thought you might not like me, but I eventually noticed that you felt relaxed around me. We've only been dating for about a month, but I really do feel for you, December."

I stared into his red eyes, searching for truth in them, and I found it almost instantly. I leaned against Keenan's shoulder and he put his arm around my shoulders.

I couldn't help but ask in a whisper, "Aren't you afraid of dying though?"

He thought for a moment, then replied in the sweetest voice, "I won't mind as long as I'm with you."

**AWWWWW sooo cute C= R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

Days of December

Chapter 8

December's POV

"Renesmee, I am going to kill you!" My scream rang through the house. She had done it this time and I swear I wasn't backing down; her humanness was only going to make it easier for me to snap her neck.

Bella was standing beside me in a second and the next thing I knew my arm was locked behind my back; I didn't feel pain but I couldn't move without snapping my arm off.

"What is going on down here?" Bella shrieked in an angry tone.

"Your evil little daughter made up the perfect excuse for the whole school as to why I haven't been going the past few days. Go on and tell your mom exactly what you told Carsten, Twyla, Snow, Cori, Matthew, James and the rest of the freakin' school!" I screamed, making my eyes burn into Renesmee.

"Oh c'mon, December, get over it. If you were human it would be completely true by now." Renesmee stated simply as she casually glanced at her nails. She did, though, spare a sly look at Keenan who was now standing at the bottom of the stairs. Seeing my distress, Keenan came over to me and wrapped his arm around my waist, allowing Bella to step away from my shaking frame. This was probably meant to appear as a casual gesture, but I knew it was because Bella wasn't strong enough to hold me forever and Keenan was.

Bella's towering body stood in front of Renesmee and her virulent stare had her daughter taking a step back, ".." Bella demanded.

For a brief moment, fear flashed across Renesmee's face, making her look innocent and not demonic, but it was gone in a flash as her vain stature was replaced, "I simply said that December was expecting a little bundle of joy. Not that _hers _would be anything close to joyful."

A screech combined with a hiss and a growl erupted from my throat; instantly I morphed into a tiger and Keenan stepped back. Bella's eyes widened, Keenan's jaw dropped, and Edward appeared in the living room with a murderous glare directed at Renesmee.

Edward's powerful voice shook the windows in their frames, "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, what the hell is the matter with you? Huh, tell me. Your mother and I did not raise you like this! Why have you turned into such a bitter, sarcastic brat? You know what, I'm so angry that I can't even see straight so let's just get right to the punishment. You will be grounded for two months, no cell phone, no leaving the house except for school, no television, no internet access whatsoever, no credit cards, nothing new will be bought by you or given to you, no movies, no Wii, no jeep rides with Uncle Emmett or anyone, no allowance; it will be going to December, your mother and I are having a long talk with you and no seeing Jacob for a month. I want no arguments, got it? And you will be writing December a letter explaining why you did it and that you're deeply sorry."

The only thing she could do was nod her head and trudge up the stairs with the sourest look I've ever seen plastered on her face. Edward and Bella followed right behind her, both giving me apologetic looks before disappearing up the stairs.

Emotions and thoughts whirled through my already full head. Despite being extremely pissed at Renesmee, I was hurt by her words_, 'Not that hers would be anything close to_ _joyful.'_"

Did she really think I would be that bad of a mother that I would turn my child into a mean baby? And what did she mean when she said if I were human it would be true by now? Did she think that Keenan and I were fooling around _like that_? Hell, I'm sixteen! I'm sure she's done far worse in her past ten or eleven years…

My body drooped in Keenan's grasp, I wasn't tired psychically but mentally I was on the verge of a break-down. He hugged me closer and whispered in my ear, "Don't worry, hun, everything's ok."

I still wasn't used to his new voice, but in this moment it was extremely comforting. I hugged him back and whispered, "I know, it's just with the poisoning, falling behind on school work, Carlisle's tests on me, my uncontrollable power and now this! Keenan I'm about to loose it."

Instead of trying to make me feel better by telling me lies that everything would turn out in the end and we would have forever, he just held onto me tighter. We knew our time was limited and I wasn't about to waste it anymore by stressing about trivial things.

There was one question that continued to nag at me though, "Keenan?" I inquired softly, "Do you think I would be a bad mother?"

Keenan looked appalled, "December, don't you dare ever think that! You would be the sweetest most loving and concerned mother in the world. The right to have kids was unfairly taken away from you and it was more than rude for Renesmee to rub that in. Don't let it bother you, okay?"

It was almost too much for me to tell myself that it was no big deal, but to ease Keenan's worry I nodded my head. The last thing I wanted was Keenan to have to worry more about me than he needed to.

O

"I've done it!"

It was the middle of the night and I was typing more to my story-in-progress when Carlisle's victorious shout echoed throughout the house. The moon was practically invisible against the black sky and stars were the only illumination that gave the deep green tree's light.

Curiosity drowning my better judgment, I raced down the hallway to Carlisle's study. I got there in about two seconds and lightly knocked on the door.

"Come in!" A merry sounding Carlisle commanded form behind the thick door. I quickly stepped inside and saw Carlisle leaning over a table covered in books and paintings and stray papers. The study was a disaster, chairs were stacked high with books and various tubes and sketched were strewn about the tables.

"Carlisle, what's going on with you?" I asked, a frown on my face and deep concern laced with my words.

"I've done it!" he exclaimed not looking up from his book.

"Done what?" I asked again more demanding.

He turned to look at me with a serious look on his face. Joy and discovery danced in his eyes and a small smile threatened to break out on his face, "I've found a cure for the poison."

**I understand if you completely hate me and I know this chapter is complete CRAP but I needed to update with something! I'm so sorry for not updating in almost seven moths and the only way I can make it up to you is keep writing. This story is completely mapped out in my mind and I plan to make it about fifteen-twenty chapters. Again I'm extremely sorry and if this story is completely abandoned I understand. If not stay tuned!**

**Love Linsey**


End file.
